Howl
by Sweevil to the Heart
Summary: When Bella is bitten by a werewolf hunting in Phoenix one blood moon, she sends herself to Forks. But she didn't count of the resident vampire family, or the shape shifters just next door. Not exactly what a brand new werewolf needs. B/E R&R!
1. The Blood Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N – I know I haven't written anything since last year, but this just hit me hard after I watched the movie. I have to say I love the pairing of Valerie and Peter.

Summary: When Bella is bitten by a werewolf hunting in Phoenix one blood moon, Renee knows the only way to protect her daughter from being found out is to ship her off to Forks. But Renee didn't count of the resident vampire family that called Forks home, or the shape shifters just next door. Not exactly what a brand new werewolf needs.

BPOV:

Phoenix was usually such a sunny place that no one ever thinks about how haunting it can look at night. But then again, uptown Phoenix (or is it downtown?) is as loud and bright at night as it is during the day, even if the light is artificial.

I hurried down the empty streets of suburbs, where the artificial light did not shine. Other than the scattered street lamps that the city planners had been kind enough to add on, everything was quiet and dark. Renee had told me that getting a job that ended so late was a bad idea when there was no car for me to drive home, but I had ignored her because Phoenix Friendly was only a ten-minute walk from our house, and for a drug store on a street corner – one of many – it didn't pay too horribly.

Still, the darkness seemed especially mysterious tonight. Maybe it was the blood moon that had been hanging above Phoenix this past week, this tonight being it's last night here for another thirteen years.

I shook my head, clearing it – all these recent gang killings were getting to me.

Still, whatever gang it was that was now terrorizing the city of Phoenix truly was barbaric, if the news reports were anything to go by. Random people found with limbs missing or their throats ripped out, scratches covering their limbs. The police chief had stated that it was likely the gang was cornering their victims before setting dogs loose on them, as no mere animal could cause such damage without being a bear or something.

And Phoenix doesn't have bears.

My senses, heightened by my traitorous fear, allowed me notice a sound that did not belong in the darkness. _Click, click, click._

My head swiveled and I cocked my head. It almost sounded like someone was tapping long fingernails against smooth concrete. But that would mean something was here with me…

I sped up my pace, my heart beginning to race. _It's nothing! _I told myself. _Slow down now – you are not being chased by something so stop acting like it!_ Neither my heart nor legs agreed with me though, so I continued to speed walk down the empty street with my eyes glued straight ahead.

_Just around this corner and I'll be one my road. I'm already half-way there. Just keep going!_

_Click, click, click._

_No one is following you! _I mentally berated myself.

_Turn around then._ The more daring part of me challenged. I mentally glared at that part.

"Fine!" I muttered, irritated and scared. It was making me irrational, talking to myself and hearing things. I turned around, determined to prove that daring side wrong. "See, nothing's-" I cut myself off, not daring to breathe.

The only street light on this road was back down where I had come from and quite far away, but I could still see the beast five feet in front of me with what little light it provided. It was huge; its head slightly above mine. I could look it in the eye, which right now I was.

And those eyes. I had never thought of yellow as a scary color – quite the opposite – but right now I would happily run away from baby chickens if they were this color. Harsh and sharp, the two slit yellow eyes seemed to slice me right open. I could not force myself to look away. It was as if I wanted it to stare at me – right before it killed me.

The black beast took a step forward and I snapped out of my trance.

A ragged gasp, meant to be a scream, escaped me and I set off running toward my road – towards home. I snarl came from behind me and there was a _click_ from the monster's claws as they hit the concrete road and then _smash!_

Faster than my mind could process I was on the ground, unsure of what had happened. I could feel tiny pieces of the road digging into my face and arms and the beast's body on top of mine. I used my hands to turn myself onto my back, even under the creature's weight.

Yellow eyes. Once again, they bore into mine and the fear made me tremble, my mind telling me to scream as loud as I could. But even through the cloying fear, two things processed clearly in my mind as the beast snarled down at me from above, white teeth gleaming.

_I was going to die._ This creature was going to kill me no matter how loud I screamed – if I even had time to do that. Its teeth were like knifes poised over a juicy steak, ready to start cutting. But maybe if I screamed the neighbors would hear and be alerted of the danger.

_I will not show it I am afraid._ I didn't why it was so important to me not to seem afraid when I obviously am, but it was. Maybe I just didn't want to have my life end like a Hollywood horror movie, screaming in terror as the monstrous beast ate me alive. Or maybe I just didn't want to think of myself as a coward who is scared of monsters. I may not have been a person who could watch gore and grin the whole time, but monsters had never bothered me before.

Still, I managed to harden my eyes and even glare at the beast, though the trembling didn't stop. Those sharp yellow eyes were full of animalistic hunger as they gazed at me, teeth bared, but I still spat out "Enjoy the feast," quite sarcastically. I don't know how I did it. The blood moon glowed down on us, giving the beast an eerie red outline.

The next thing I knew a those jaws dug into my shoulder and then darkness.

_Ten months later_

"I'll be fine mom," I said, trying to assure my mother yet again. She was still anxious about my decision to move to Forks, even though she was the only one who knew the real reasons for my moving. "Besides," I whispered so that any passerby's couldn't hear me, "there are tons of woods in Forks, unlike Phoenix. We always have to go far away on full moons. There'll be plenty of wild animals for me to kill those nights and much more space. People were getting a little suspicious this year anyway, seeing as I didn't have the excuse of injures to explain why I'm missing several days of school monthly. Charlie's already told everyone that I get repercussions of the attack at least once a month, so I have my excuse. Everything will be fine."

Renee still looked uncertain, but I knew my logic had worked on her. That was one thing I appreciated much more now – the human ability to be logical. Animals did not have such things.

"As long as you call me during that time of the month so I can know you're OK," Renee seemed to be trying to reassure herself more than me, but I didn't mind. Aside from me and Charlie's summers together back before I was thirteen, this is the longest amount of time she was letting me leave her. And things had changed greatly since then.

"I love you Mom," I said, giving her one last hug. My mother hadn't given me as much physical contact since 'the attack' as we liked to call it, but she was soaking it up now. "Tell Phil I'll miss him too when he gets back from his job hunting. He's in Georgia right now, right?"

Renee smiled at me, her eyes tearing up. "Sure thing sweetheart."

I felt bad for leaving her, especially when I was still unstable. But I had control of myself enough not to kill people at random once a month as long I was far enough away when night fell.

I waved goodbye as I boarded the plane, and Renee waved back.

I couldn't help but think of that other, unspoken reason as to why I was leaving. Neither Renee nor I spoke of it, but we both knew deep inside. Phil could not know. He may be my mom's new husband, but that doesn't mean we could risk the fragile secrecy that we surrounded ourselves in when it came to the attack. Both our lives had changed that night, but none more so than mine.

Still, driving out to the nearest forested area and spending several days there once a month just wasn't plausible when one person in your house had no idea what was going on. It had been a horrible hassle last week and once the full moon was over I had immediately decided that Fork's extensive forests were exactly what I needed.

Of course Renee had put up a fight about it, saying that we couldn't risk telling Charlie about my monthly problem, but in the end, she had agreed that I was responsible enough to handle it. "Of course coming back is an option," Renee had said, "but do what you need to do."

And telling my dad I had been attacked by a werewolf on a blood moon and therefore was now one myself wouldn't exactly end well. I had been lucky that Renee had found me out there on the road, unconscious and bleeding from the cuts on my arms and face, my shoulder forever scarred by vicious bite mark on my shoulder. I was also been lucky that she had been into myths and legends at the time, and therefore knew exactly what had happened.

I laughed quietly to myself as I remembered my shock at her conclusion. Werewolf. Then again, the beast that had attacked me could easily fit the werewolf bill when I remembered what I had seen on the monstrous creature.

The plane landed in Port Angeles late that afternoon. Charlie was there to pick me up like I expected and soon we were on our way to Forks. The silence wasn't as trying to me as it was to Charlie. Knowing your daughter had been mentally and physically scarred by a vicious attack and you could do nothing to help her wasn't some I perceived as a good motivator for conversation. And judging from the way Charlie kept glancing at me, as if I'd explode or something, it was obvious that he was feeling both helpless and wary.

I however, found the silence between us comforting. Of all the things that changed, Charlie's awkwardness when it came to his feelings, something I had inherited, hadn't changed. Plus, the lack of conversation allowed me time to adjust to the new environment. The air smelled much more heavy and damp around here, the constant rain and abundant greenery adding new scents – scents that I hadn't been able to smell til the attack – and flavors to the air. They made my nose twitch every once and a while, something I was trying to get a hold on.

We finally arrived home. The house was decent for its age seeing as this was the house I was brought home to when I was born, but the house didn't interest me as much as the woods behind it. I would have to see just how far out they went, but still, having them so close to home would be good. They would be accessible that's for sure.

"Well, here we are Bells," Charlie said gruffly and I smiled. It would do, though the real test would come in about a month.

I managed to convince Charlie that I could carry my own bags – and with my new strength it really was no problem – and marched up to my room. Charlie followed, watching me like a hawk again. I dumped the backpack and single suitcase – we couldn't find many clothes meant for Washington in Arizona – on my new bed and looked at my new room.

The bed cover and pillows were a purple that looked as plain and worn out as the white paint on the walls. There was a small closet, a wooden desk with an ancient computer on top, and an old rocking chair that stood as a testament to my childhood days here.

I turned to look at Charlie, hyper aware of his continued presence with my new senses. I was still getting a hold of those.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Look Bells, I'm glad you're here and, well, if there's anything you need, whether it's concerning, er, _what happened_, then I just want to know that I'll, well, be there for you." Charlie looked away as he said this but that made the meaning no less important.

I looked away to, my brown eyes gazing out the window. Well, they were brown now anyway. "Thanks Dad. I'm glad I'm here too – I just needed a change of atmosphere, you know? And I'll remember that. Love you." I said, blushing slightly.

Charlie blushed as well though it was less obvious on his face – he wasn't as pale as me. "Love you too Bella. I'm glad you're alright, or at least as alright as you can be, all things considered."

I didn't answer him and Charlie left. I stood there, thinking.

Was I alright? I was a brand new werewolf who was going to test her iffy self-control on the unknowing populace of Forks, Washington. I was a monster who was trying to be a good as she could, even though her instincts made her want to be a killer. I was a mythical creature now; something that I didn't even believe existed til I became one myself. A considerably dark creature to boot, one that had been painted in many different lights through the ages and few of them good. Was I truly alright?

I sighed. _No I'm not alright._ I thought sadly. _But like Charlie said, I'm about as good as I can be, all things considered._

My first day at Forks High seemed to be going unprecedentedly well considering I wasn't even there yet.

By the time I woke up Charlie had already left for work, so no one was there to make breakfast for aside from myself. While rummaging for a box of cereal that wasn't already expired I managed to find a note Charlie left saying that he had got me a truck for school that he had bought off his old friend Billy and that it was waiting in the drive way for me. I had nearly teared up at that but I didn't want to seem too pathetic – crying over a car and all. Even if it was incredibly sweet of Charlie to do such a thing.

I jotted down a quick 'thank you' as I mused over the fact that I didn't have to walk to school now. Not that it would have bothered me – I was in excellent physical shape due to me new, powerful muscles – but showing off by walking two miles there and back every day just wasn't my thing, and the rain would make it a miserable experience to anyone, even a werewolf.

When I got outside I found that the truck was obviously very old but still in good shape. I couldn't see a single dent in its exterior, even with my superhuman sight. It is just rusted, but that didn't bother me at all. At least it worked.

But now that I was finally at school – the truck was slow so I didn't have much time til class – I realized just how uncomfortable I was. I knew no one here, and considering how gossipy these small towns were, everyone here probably knew me.

I sighed and got out of the truck. There was no use just sitting here.

It was easy enough to find the main office, though I might have had trouble once upon a time. As soon as I walked in the scent of warm air and cheap perfume hit my nose, making my nose twitch. I walked right up to the front desk, fighting off a sarcastic thought at several obviously fake plants that took up space in the corners, and cleared my throat to get the receptionist's attention.

The receptionist was a woman with fake red hair and a cheery smile who immediately scanned my features when she noticed me there, as if trying to see if she'd seen me before.

"Hello my name in Isabella Swan. I'm new." I had a feeling Charlie would have called me by my full name to everyone here. I was not disappointed.

Recognition flashed across her face and her smile widened. "Oh, of course! Here you go dear." she said, handing my slip. The woman, whose nametag I now saw read Ms. Cope, didn't stop smiling even as I walked away. I could feel her gaze on my back, assessing me. I didn't need werewolf senses for that.

The beast inside me, melded with what was once my more daring side, growled at the unwanted attention. I had never had one of those quick tempers, but the beast seemed to have mind of its own sometimes. Things that would have mildly irritated me before the attack would make the beast growl and glare and beg to be allowed control. I knew my control wasn't perfect – nowhere close in fact, it _had_ only been ten months – but it was enough nowadays that I didn't feel the urge to break someone's hand if they laughed when I stumbled. Something I now only did when my mind was busy.

So of course I had to trip right then, practically falling on a boy with dark hair and glasses. The glasses fell from his face and onto the ground, but he somehow managed to grab my arm and steady me.

"Oh I'm so sorry – are you OK?" I asked urgently, swooping down and snatching his fallen glasses in one fluid movement. I held them out for him. "I believe these are yours?"

The boy, who looked like the chess club type, sighed in relief and took the glasses. But when he returned them to his face, he gasped in surprise. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You must be the new kid."

The beast stiffened in irritation and I mentally groaned. I did not want to be known as 'the new kid' for any amount of time. I decided to enlighten him. "My name's Bella." I said. I needed to be patient – at least for now.

"I'm Eric Yorke. Do you need some help finding your way around?" Eric said. When I nodded, Eric grinned happily, looking quite accomplished with himself.

And that was how it went for the next several hours. Some new person would escort me to class, and they would ask me questions about life in Phoenix that I had already answered for the guy (or girl) before them. When I got into said class, I would hand the teacher my slip to be signed and make my way to my new desk with everyone staring at me. It wasn't completely horrible, but it sure was annoying.

By the time lunch came around, I had become friends with a girl named Jessica. She was shorter than me with curly hair that made up for her lacking in height, and she talked almost nonstop about anything and everything. I managed to listen with one ear as we went through the lunchroom and got our trays. I got no more than an average human would – something that had shocked me at first. Wouldn't werewolves need more food than normal? I somehow didn't.

Jessica led to me to a table full of semi-recognizable faces. I recognized one boy with spiked up hair, Mike, from my World History class, and chess club Eric was there. Jessica began pointing out other kids as we sat down: Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Tyler, all of whom seemed at least halfway decent, Lauren being the exception.

It wasn't until the introductions were over that I noticed them. My eyes, for some reason, seemed to gravitate to them just before they came into view. I couldn't stop staring as they got their trays and, moving in a way that made it hard to tell they were sticking close together, went over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. I waited til they had all sat down before I turned to Jessica.

"Who are they?" I was unable to hold back the curiosity in my voice. Jessica grinned at me, and I could almost feel her excitement at being the first to tell me about these beautiful strangers.

"They are the Cullens and the Hales." She stated, setting a practiced eye on them. I had feeling she had spent a long time staring at them – or at least the boys. "The big one is Emmett Cullen, the bronze-haired boy and the short girl is his siblings Edward and Alice Cullen. The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale – they're twins. Jasper and Alice are together, along with Rosalie and Emmett. But don't waste your time with Edward – he doesn't date, at all." She said the 'at all' like it was some kind of scandal. I had to resist laughing.

_Still, something about them just doesn't feel right…_

Just as that thought went through my head, Edward – the bronze-haired one – turned and met my eyes. His eyes were pure black; not a completely unnatural color, but not something you often see. I couldn't seem to look away, just as I hadn't been able to look away when I had come face-to-face with my attacker that night. Yet they held none of the sharpness or violent ferocity that the monster's had.

_Stop!_ I commanded myself. _I've never even met him! Why I am comparing his eyes with that beast's anyway? Edward Cullen is not a mythical creature._

Thankfully, the spell was broken. Edward looked away and I nearly let out a breath in relief, but held it in. I turned back to the table and saw Mike gazing at Edward, almost jealously. He must like Jessica or something, considering she seemed hung up on Edward.

"So?" Jessica said, grinning like the devil. "Isn't he hot?"

I shrugged, knowing some people took offence to the term 'hot'. Besides, I don't judge people by looks – actually, I don't judge anything by looks anymore. Some things are not what they seem.

Jessica huffed irritably at my noncommittal answer and I decided to move this conversation along. "So, where are they from?"

Angela seemed to notice my attempt at a topic change and played along. "Alaska. Dr. Cullen is a doctor and moved them all down here two years ago. He fixed my brother's arm last year – he's an amazing doctor."

I gave Angela a small smile just before Jessica jumped back in, happy to gossip more about the elusive Cullens to the clueless new girl. "Yeah, Mrs. Cullen is like the twins' aunt or something like that. The three Cullen kids are all foster kids though. I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." She tacked on the last part as an afterthought. I frowned slightly but didn't comment on her rude way of saying something so personal.

The bell rung and I was once again escorted – this time by Mike. Mike wouldn't stop talking, almost nervously if what I smell was right, until we got to Biology.

I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, who signed my slip with a smile. I nearly sighed in relief when he pointed out my seat – some of the teachers made me introduce myself in front of the whole class. Just because I was now a mythical creature doesn't mean I suddenly got amazing public speaking skills.

I slid into my seat, internally happy that I didn't trip into it as I used to, and turned to my new Biology partner. But just as I did, taking a deep breath through my nose at the same time, I felt the subtle waves of the air conditioner hit me from behind.

Everything changed that second.

Edward Cullen tensed up and his eyes widened before narrowing into a vicious glare. He practically screamed hatred as his hands gripped the desk hard enough to make his bones show against his pale skin. His eyes were suddenly very much like my attacker's.

But I didn't have much capability to process more than that.

The second Edward's scent hit my nose I was attacked from the inside. I had thought I had good control over the beast. But right now, I never felt so wrong. His scent wasn't repulsive, but it made the beast come alive like never before – except for those full moon days. The beast roared in fury at the smell, and the instinct to rip and tear him shreds was stronger than ever before. I'd never felt such…such bloodlust before. The beast screamed and thrashed against the binds I tried to force over it as it tried to meld with my human side and gain control. It would not be deterred – it was determined to kill Edward Cullen.

I froze, barely managing to turn my head – quite stiffly – to the front. It was an effort to appear to be paying attention as I fought for his life. I could feel my eyes reflecting the beast inside of me; slit dangerously and yellow. As I fought of my instincts, I clamped down on my muscles, refusing to move an inch. The beast shrieked at that, and for a moment I felt my control slipping, my mind mixing with the beast's, my body trembling under the weight of my instincts, my crushing strength let loose and flowing freely through my arms, my lips pulling back into a snarl, a growl slowly building in my throat…

And then a blast of air from that same damned air conditioner hit me right in the face – clearing my mind and making my nose twitch – and for a blessed moment, that control-shattering smell was gone.

My instincts backed down just enough – for the supposed threat was not truly gone – for me to try to put a lid over them. I doubted I would ever be able to cover them completely, but I could try. The beast still struggled – the threat was _right there_ – but in the end, it was contained. Somewhat. At least I pushed the beast into the back of my mind.

But every living creature had to breathe, and when I took another breath it was like my inner demons – my beast – went wild and desperate for blood. But I was warned this time, and I knew what was to come when it happened. That lessened the beast's hold a bit; it wasn't a lot, but it was enough to sit there for the rest of the hour without the beast melding with my human side again. How long was even left? Shouldn't it be over by now? This wasn't right – I was already cursed and now I can't even go to class without wanting to kill my lab partner! I would have growled aloud if I weren't afraid of Edward hearing me.

Time ticked away like a slug, dragging itself at the minimal speed forward. The whole time I kept the beast at bay as it fought its way out. My breaths were erratic and as far in-between as I make them without turning blue. By the time the bell rang, to signal the end of class my face was flushed from breathing with my teeth clenched.

I stood up as fast as possible, my body still tensed – though to defend myself from an attack or to pounce on someone myself, I don't know. But before I could grab my stuff and leave Edward Cullen was already out the door. I blinked in shock, not truly processing the fact that he went just a bit too fast, then grabbed my stuff and left just as quickly. I would deal without a guide for now.

As soon as I left the Biology classroom and escaped into the relative safety of the hallway, I dashed straight into the girl's bathroom and collapsed against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Dear God…" I whispered to myself. "What the hell was that?"

After I managed to get control of myself – and stop freaking out – I speed walked to Gym. I didn't get lost on the way there and just barely managed to squeeze into gymnasium before the teacher walked in.

I wasn't a total disaster when it came to sports now, though I was nowhere near talented. I merely had more strength and stamina and could instinctually aim my hands so that the ball would go where I wanted it too. So yeah, not talented at all.

But that didn't meant I enjoyed it. Sports had been the bane of existence for too long for me to change my views on it now. I had happily pretended, during those last days at my old school, that I was just as bad as I had always been.

But here was supposed to be a new start and, though I knew it would get annoying to be known as being good at sports, I would play as good as I could. After all, if I pretended to be horrible and then slipped up one day things would not end well. Therefore, I best just not to pretend when it came to gym. I wouldn't do my very best – that meaning, be superhuman – but I would be good enough not to be a jinx.

By the end of gym I was smiling. Focusing on not being just the perfect amount of good had taken my mind off Edward Cullen and my strange reaction to him. That and the fact that I hadn't broken a sweat. My good mood was ruined when I got back to the office.

Before I even got back to office I could hear two people talking inside. I froze ten feet from the door when I realized what one of the voices was saying.

"Drop Biology? You won't have enough credits to graduate." Mrs. Cope was saying, obviously trying to convince someone to reconsider.

"I'll catch up next year."

The words chilled me to the bone when I realized what was going on. Edward Cullen was trying to convince Mrs. Cope to let him drop Biology, _the class he had with me_. My heart sped up and I mentally cheered him on. _Please Mrs. Cope, let him drop the class. I don't know if I can survive Biology if what happened today happens everyday! Please._

"Please Mrs. Cope?"

Mrs. Cope paused, obviously thinking about it. "I really don't think there are any other options Edward. You'll just have to bear through it. I'm sorry." She sounded truly apologetic.

I heard Edward sigh through the brick walls and walk towards the door – his steps so quiet I barely noticed them even though I was looking for them. I made a snap decision and moved a bit too fast to the side of the building. I held my breath when I heard the door open and saw Edward Cullen walk away without sparing a glance in my direction. It wasn't til he disappeared inside his car – the Volvo, _of course_ – that I came out of my hiding spot and slipped inside the office.

Mrs. Cope seemed to be thinking about something until she spotted me. She smiled and took my slip. "Have a good day dear?"

I paused. Today definitely wasn't good, but at least I didn't kill anyone. "Yeah." I lied. She didn't appear to believe me.

When I left the office I practically ran to my truck, seeing as no one was still in the parking lot. I slammed the door shut and drove at my truck's top speed back home, one thought running continuously through my mind.

_What happened?_

There it is, chapter one! And no, I'm NOT telling you why both Bella and Edward freaked out when they smelled each other. It's obvious if you know anything about animal behavior though. I will be tweaking the werewolf characteristics a bit to serve my own purposes – for example, Bella will not age but won't realize it for a while, even though Cesaire obviously aged. After all, Bella is going to remain a werewolf – why would I change her into a vampire? However she will still be allergic to silver, still burn when she enters holy places (not sure just yet how to incorporate that one), still has super senses and abilities, and will still smell musky, like the forest. However, no one will notice except the Cullens when they find out because Forks is surrounded by forests that make everyone smell like that, like how the grandmother smelled like the wolf because she lived in the woods her whole life.

Just in case you're wondering why Edward didn't notice her hiding, his mind was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice her consciously. Edward and Mrs. Cope's conversation is mostly taken from _Midnight Sun_, with my own change at the end.

~Sweevil Out!


	2. Dealing

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see here, with exceptions of course.

A/N – I'm so glad I got reviews since I personally thought I'd get none. Thank you readers for the ones I got! Keep it up please! I beg of you!

Also, I would have updated earlier, but just after I posted the first chapter I went away to camp for 3 weeks. I got back the 30th and started band camp the next day. Therefore, I've had no time to think about writing. Sorry, but life got in the way.

Now, for the next installment of _Wolf of Forks_… (I just had to do that).

BPOV:

When I got to my new home, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He must still be at work.

The house was so quiet when I walked through it that my scattered thoughts, not yet fully off today's episode, seemed to scream at me. I decided that food would be the best thing to focus on, rather than the endless questions that kept spiraling through my mind.

The kitchen, with its sunny yellow cabinets and sparse appliances, was just like home, so I was more comfortable in it than I had felt anywhere all day. I got to cooking instantly, absently worried that Charlie would come home hungry and find nothing. It was silly thought considering Charlie had lived alone for over a decade, but that didn't stop me from listening to it.

Cooking was something I'd always been good at, like reading Old English and observing things. It was something that I had a talent for in contrast to my many faults.

Like the fact that I was now a monster.

Shaking my head to chase that thought away, I continued to chop peppers for spaghetti.

_Tomorrow,_ I decided. _If Edward Cullen is there tomorrow than I'll leave and go back to Phoenix. I'll tell Charlie that it just wasn't working out, or that I was extremely homesick, or that the nightmares were even worse here than back down south. I won't be able to keep from falling apart every single day. Eventually I'll slip up, or have a bad day, and … _

Horror at the thought of what I could do to Edward Cullen filled my mind, my imagination adding in graphic pictures: me ripping Edward Cullen's throat out with my slightly-sharper-than-humanly-possible teeth; my wolf form following Edward Cullen to his house one night and slaughtering him and his family; violently grabbing his arm and twisting until it came completely off, repeating the action with each of his limbs; the list went on and on.

I shuddered. My imagination had gotten more graphic along with more vicious since the change – part of being a monster, I supposed. After all, the other victims of my attacker had ended up that way.

My attacker.

I paused from putting the spaghetti noodles into the pot of boiling water on the stove. Why hadn't he – if he _was_ a he – killed me too? Why hadn't he strung my insides all over the street and munched on my bones like he had all the others? Why wasn't I another evening news death of a dog-bearing gang who didn't exist? What made me so special?

The questions were ones I doubted would ever be answered, simply because the one who could answer my questions was no longer there to ask. After my attack, my attacker had vanished. Even during the next full moon, I had been alone. There had been only one werewolf in Phoenix.

And now there was none.

By the time Charlie got home the sun had set and the spaghetti was ready. Charlie seemed surprised that I had cooked at all, having subconsciously put me in the category of kids who depended on their parents to make dinner for them every night. He was soon to learn that I had been taking care of myself for a long time. Renee was a horrible cook – even after the divorce, that hadn't changed.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted happily. Food always made Charlie happy, along with sports, fishing, and his family – I remembered his love for all of them from my summer visits to Forks when I was younger. He had always been a simple person to please.

"Hey dad," I said. I dipped us both plates of spaghetti and set them on the table, sensing Charlie opening the fridge to get some milk from behind.

"So Bells, how was school?" Charlie asked conversationally. I was surprised, considering he was usually so awkward. He seemed to want to make an effort for me.

The thought made my heart warm slightly, along with my face. "Good. The classes are the same as Phoenix. Even made some friends – Jessica, Angela, Mike." I said, leaving out my werewolf episode and all the stares I got. No need to worry him.

Charlie paused a moment, thinking. "Mike Newton? He's a good kid. Family's been here forever. They own a sports shop on the edge of town."

I internally cringed. Was my dad trying to set me up? "Dad, I just met them, including Mike." I said, clearly saying I wasn't interesting in Mike. He reminded me of a loyal puppy, vying for attention – I could rip him apart in seconds if I wanted to. Thankfully I didn't.

Charlie didn't get the message. He isn't nearly as observant as I am. "Well, I'm glad you've made some friends. And thanks for dinner Bella; I was planning to order out again. You cook much better than I ever could."

I blushed again at the compliment. Renee was used to my cooking by now. "Thanks." I picked up my empty plate, eager to get some sleep after such a hectic first day. The moon wasn't full tonight, but I still had trouble sleeping when it was so close to being full. "I'm done. 'Night dad."

Charlie gave a curious look. "Tired?"

I didn't even hesitate. I really was tired, though it was more of a mental exhaustion than a physical exhaustion. "More than you know. Love you."

"Love you Bells."

The house wasn't as quiet now that Charlie was here, and the sound of the TV that he turned on shortly after I left kept me from paying too much attention to the noises I could hear from the woods. I took a fast shower and slipped into old sweats, eager to sleep yet not eager to wake up. How would tomorrow end up? Would I stay in Forks, or leave for Phoenix? Charlie seemed to be trying, for him, to make me feel at home. How could hurt him by leaving after making him think I would be here til the end of this year, my last in high school? It was selfish of me, but I would deal.

It would all depend on Edward Cullen.

_ ~X~_

The next morning was rainier and darker than the day before. The rain was pouring heavily; it was hard to see out of my window even with my advanced sight, though that might have been the glass. It fit my mood exactly.

I felt like a weight was resting on my shoulders – a familiar one, considering big decisions always weighed me down in the past. It was heavier than the rain that smashed down on me as I walked to my truck.

Driving would be near impossible without either familiarity or super senses, so I was glad I had the latter for once. Parking was easier as well, despite my dread.

I saw neither hide nor hair of Edward Cullen all day long and I didn't dare try to smell him. I didn't want another attack. The air was thick with the scent of fresh rain, more so than usual, and the other students reeked of wet human, surrounding me and impairing my nose. Wet human didn't even compare to wet dog, but it still wasn't a pleasant smell.

I was on the edge as I walked to lunch with Jessica and her uncontrollable talking. _This is the deciding moment,_ I thought anxiously. _If he's here then I leave immediately. No exceptions._

But as my eyes swept the cafeteria once, twice, three times, I found nothing. I checked a fourth time, just to be sure, but I knew I wasn't wrong by then.

Edward Cullen was not at school today.

The relief that hit me knocked the weight right off my shoulders. I could stay; Edward Cullen's scent wouldn't torture me today.

_Today,_ I couldn't help but think. _But what of tomorrow? Or the next day?_ The beast grumbled happily at that and I could feel its want to wait until the full moon in the back of my mind.

Forcing such depressing thoughts away, I focused on my joy from a second ago. But it muted now, making it nearly nonexistent.

"Are you listening to me?" Jessica asked, knocking me out of my thoughts. I had apparently been staring at my pizza blankly for several minutes now, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

I blinked very quickly. "Oh, yeah. The rain's just making me tired – I'm not used to it yet." I muttered as an excuse. Jessica happily bought it and went back to giving me a detailed description of her date last night with some La Push guy.

I picked up my slice of pizza, unwillingly imagining it as a piece of bloody flesh – which made me both hungrier and disgusted at the same.

I set my pizza down, unable to eat. My human side had won this time, but I feared it wouldn't win for long.

Biology went much smoother without Edward Cullen's scent to distract me and I actually managed to learn something – the metamorphosis of the cells of butterflies was so much more interesting when it kept your thoughts off your absent lab partner. Gym was also entertaining – now that everyone knew I was good, they wanted me one their team. Volleyball wasn't truly _fun_, but I had to pay attention or risk being too good at it. My team was victorious, of course, and Mike seemed to go out of his way to congratulate me, though his eyes showed that he was bothered by my win. He had wanted to impress me, if my observations were correct.

I left Gym bothered myself – it seems my new friend liked me. How troublesome, in the grand scheme of things.

I sighed as I got into my truck – it shouldn't be just troublesome that Mike liked me when I didn't like him. It should be huge – colossal, even – that someone, anyone, liked me. And it would have been, ten months ago. Now, I found to my great sadness and annoyance, it was very small in my mind.

Did nothing matter to me anymore besides not killing someone? Had the beast in me, the wolf, consumed my life this completely?

I entered the silent house and found that once again my thoughts screamed at me. This time though, it was all the same thought screaming.

_Yes._

I growled audibly, my voice too low and animalistic to sound human, in frustration. I had come to same conclusion several times before, but the pain that came with it had never lessened. I don't think it ever will.

"Stupid curse – why can't you leave me alone the rest of month! Are full moons not enough for you?" I screamed at the silence, furious. My thoughts kept up screaming _yes_ at me, answering the questions.

I had calmed down and made dinner by the time Charlie got home. Making fish was challenge enough to distract me, seeing I had never cooked it before. Neither Renee nor I had ever enjoyed it too much.

Charlie didn't try to talk today, but I was OK with that. Silence was a mercy now, letting me think without distraction. Thinking was enough of a distraction as it was.

I retired to my room early again and Charlie switched on the TV as soon as I left again. I sensed a routine occurring.

_~X~_

Edward Cullen didn't come to school again the next day, or the day after that. Every day it seemed more likely that he wouldn't come back and I was slowly loosing the nail-biting stress I had the first day. To my surprise, I was becoming comfortable in Forks. Every day, for four days straight, there were only four Cullens attending Forks High.

I should have known it wouldn't last.

The fifth day the rain was lighter than ever before, falling almost like a mist over the town. No sunlight got through though, despite my wishes. The day went through its usual routine of classes, Jessica talking constantly, and Edward Cullen staying gone.

Only, he didn't.

So you imagine the heart attack I had when I saw Edward Cullen sitting with his siblings at lunch that day. I froze in place at the sight of him – something that was quite stupid considering I was in the middle of a crowded lunch line. Several juniors behind me started to complain and it was only then I forced my feet to move forward. No need to draw attention to myself.

Mike gave me some worried looks when I arrived to our table paler than normal and clutching my tray too tight. "You alright there Bella?"

I took a deep breath and refused to look where the beast was urging me to look. "I'm fine." I forced out. I turned to Jessica, recalling something I had heard her telling Angela in class. "I heard you broke up that La Push boy?"

Jessica was practically glowing with excitement to tell her side of the story and I let her, happy to drown myself in her trivial thoughts.

But the nagging never went away. The beast was slowly tensing inside me, reflecting my own anxiousness. I listened with one ear to the Cullen's table, determined to be more prepared. No surprises.

Halfway through lunch they finally started talking – at least, at a volume I could hear.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" A very serious voice asked. It was female, so definitely not Edward. Alice or Rosalie, then.

"I-I think," Edward said quietly. He didn't sound too sure of himself, something that made me grip my milk carton a bit tighter as I took a drink.

"Well you'll either kill her or not little brother. I say just go with it." Another male voice said, deeper yet more carefree. I choked quietly on my milk, spewing on my tray. Jessica and Lauren gave me disgusted looks and Tyler stared for a moment before busting out laughing.

"Nice one Bella," He said, chortling happily. Mike soon joined.

I wanted to yell at them that there was nothing to laugh about, that Edward Cullen wants to kill me for some reason, but then I really looked at myself. Milk was dripping from mouth and I had made a huge mess all over the table.

Soon I was laughing too, happily letting go of all my worries. _This is fun._ I thought joyfully. _I need to laugh like this more often._

The Cullens said no more and it seemed that my little laugh-fest had temporarily lifted my mood. I couldn't help but inwardly scoff at what I had heard. With his normal human strength, Edward Cullen couldn't kill me in a hundred years.

I walked with Mike to Biology and found myself being profusely apologized to by the spiky-haired boy. If what I smelled was right – and it usually was – he was embarrassed from laughing at me. I had to reassure him several times on the way there that I wasn't mad – why would I laugh at myself and then be mad at others for laughing too?

I ditched him for my seat as soon as we got into the room. Pulling out my biology my notebook, I began drawing a series of doodles on the inside cover. It was more stimulating than just sitting there, waiting for class to start. Halfway through a particularly large loop, a pair of muffled footsteps entered the room. I paused in drawing a moment, leaving the loop halfway drawn, before moving a space over and drawing a new set of loops.

The steps came closer and before I knew it, they were behind me. The chair to my left scraped against the floor loudly – _too_ _loudly_ – making my ear twitch in irritation, but I still refused to look up. I tensed ever so slightly, preparing myself.

"Hello," a pleasant voice said, almost shyly.

I froze in shock. _He's talking to me. Why? He wants to kill me!_

Stiffly, I turned my head in his direction.

Edward Cullen was someone who, ten months ago, I would have trusted without a single thought. He was beautiful, amazingly so – his hair was a unique bronze shade and his skin was a surreal pale color. His features made me think of a Greek statue – designed by nature to be perfect. His eyes were a warm, butterscotch color that made me want to trust him.

However, that was ten months ago and my eyes were sharper now. I could see the way his pale skin was a bit too pale and his looks were a bit too perfect to be realistic, as if he actually was a statue. His eyes were a bit too alluring – the sign of a hunter that I happened to share on the full moon. And – when I took a careful, measured breath that didn't make my instincts go too crazy – I noticed that he smelled a bit like sunshine and fresh earth. It wasn't repulsive, but the fresh earth made me think of graves for some reason. That wasn't right.

He continued even as I sat there evaluating him like a predator sizing up a rival. "I must apologize – the first time we met I was horribly rude." He offered a kind smile that, I noticed, showed no teeth. "My name is Edward Cullen, and you must be Bella Swan."

I stared for a moment and, taking short but deep breaths, felt the beast beginning to snarl furiously inside me, increasing in volume. I internally snarled back and, doing my best to lock it away, managed a polite smile of my own. "Nice to meet you. And yes, that _was_ incredibly rude of you." My tone shifted from polite to almost accusing.

Edward bowed his head slightly, looked apologetic. "Again, I am sorry. I wasn't the having a very good day and my temper got the better of me."

I sighed and thought of my own bad days –or should I say nights. "That tends to happen to me a lot as well."

An awkward silence hung in the air as Mr. Banner started to teach. We both ignored him.

"So, enjoying Forks?" Edward asked. He seemed only polite on the surface but his eyes gave him away – he was honestly curious.

I was so caught off guard by his curiosity that I did the worst thing possible and told the absolute truth. "Not really." Immediately realizing my mistake, I averted my gaze.

I could still tell he was frowning when he asked "Why?"

I paused a moment, refusing to answer so openly again. _He wants to kill you for some strange reason._ I forced myself to remember what I heard today. "I don't like the rain or the cold. Or all these trees."

I took another deep breath – being the idiot I was – and I could smell his confusion even as the hand holding my pencil tightened exponentially. "But if you're unhappy here, then why come in the first place?"

I looked up again and met his golden eyes. They showed no hidden motives. "I never said I was unhappy. And I would be even more unhappy" _and in danger of revealing myself_ "if I stayed with my mom."

Edward said nothing, merely waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "There was this gang, about ten months ago, that terrorized Phoenix. T-they would corner their victims – who were picked randomly, mostly out of conveyance – and set these trained dogs on them. Only one of their victims lived – me." I managed to insert my feelings from the attack into my cover story, making it seem more real. It was good thing I didn't have to fake the pain and disgust – they were both very much real.

Edward stared at me with wide, horrified eyes, obviously not expecting such a traumatized answer. It took a moment before he managed to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"It's OK," I said, cutting him off. I hated pity and yet couldn't comprehend the understanding that showed in his face instead. "I'm getting over it." I grasped for straws, eager to change the topic. "And your opinion of Forks?"

Edward's face immediately closed up when the topic turned to him. "It's nice," he said evenly.

I smirked. "Better than freeze-your-butt-off Alaska?"

He smirked as well, as if what I said was funny to him somehow. "It's not that cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. It's the definition of 'cold'. I couldn't live there if I wanted to – not that I do. I prefer endless rain over endless snow any day."

Edward's eyes looked down at me, amused. "You get used to it."

I hadn't noticed that we were both leaning towards each other until I took a particularly deep breath through my nose and, driven by the sudden swarm of instincts, very nearly sunk my canines into his neck. I choked audibly and quickly leaned away before the beast could take control and make me do just that. I tied down the beast and, despite the fact that it was bulging under its restraints, looked back up. It seemed that my choking had made Edward lean back into his original position too. I saw a shadow of the hateful look he gave me last time on his face before it disappeared, making me wonder if I had seen it at all.

The bells rang, reverberating in my sensitive ears, and Edward Cullen left just as quickly as he had last time, sweeping up his stuff and gracefully disappearing. This time though, I noticed how fast he moved – too fast, for graceful. Only a werewolf could move that way and I knew, deep down, that Edward Cullen wasn't anything close to a werewolf.

Like it? Again, I must apologize for the time it took, but I just haven't been in a position to write. Next chapter coming soon! I swear! I've found great inspiration, along with a possible new title.

I hadn't been sure what to call this fic and just decided on Wolf of Forks at random. But the song, _Howl _by Florence + the Machine, a band who I absolutely love, was introduced to me yesterday and I fell in love with it. It just fits so perfectly!

So what about me remaining this fic Howl? Do you think it will fit better? Tell me in a review, seeing as I won't put it up as a poll – I've already got an important one up there.

~Sweevil Out!


	3. An Accident

Disclaimer: Come on, do I have to do this every time? I own nothing dang it!

A/N – OK, I've gotten some interesting reviews lately that have questions they want answers to. So here we go. First off, the wolves will come in soon. Remember, this is senior year for Edward and Bella, so all the wolves have transformed already and barely leave their territory. Jacob will be there next chapter though, I assure you. I'm already plotting how Bella-wolf and the Quileute wolves will meet (insert evil laugh).

Yes, this is a Bella/Edward story, though more equal in my opinion (and yours too hopefully). I've hated how unequal Bella is to Edward, (after all, he's a deadly vampire who can kill her any moment. How equal is that?) so I'm trying to make Bella not overall more powerful than Edward, but more powerful in some ways. Also, Edward isn't clueless. Remember, Edward tends to be cocky in his knowledge of humans, as most vampires are. And Bella provides a seemingly perfect explanation. However, he did notice a few things over time – her yellow eyes that first day and her odd moods. He just thinks he's seeing things or thinks it's left over from her attack.

Oh, and about Jasper, I can honestly say he slipped my mind, so here's my explanation. He technically could be sensing Bella's odd moods, but he just hasn't been alerted that he needs to watch them. He just doesn't care and teenagers tend to have extreme mood swings (especially girls – I know from experience, seeing as I am one). So he ignores them.

BPOV:

The next week flew by, becoming a blur. Slowly, and with the help of our daily conversations, I got to know Edward Cullen and resist his scent. Sometimes I would slip up and the beast would start to merge with my human mind, taking control and nearly exposing me. I always managed to fight it. Edward, knowing what had happened to me in Phoenix – or the cover story at least – seemed to take my unpredictable jerks and unfocused glares as part of my mental trauma, something I was happy for even if it made me look like a crazy person.

However, I wasn't happy when I opened my eyes this morning. It was Monday for one thing – and who likes Mondays? – but more than that, I could feel the temperature change when I woke up. I shot out of my bed and dashed to my window, fearing the worst.

I let out a groan when my powerful eyes took in the icy world outside. Ice sickles hung where the roof stopped just above the top of my window, and the frozen roads reflected what little light that escaped the clouds in all directions. My truck, one of my favorite things that I owned, was covered in three inches of pure white snow.

I sent a glare at the offending snow and turned away from the window, closing the blinds so I could get dressed – warmly. I would have to buckle up like any normal human – my body temperature hadn't changed, at least until I actually was a wolf. _Which_ _will happen in two days,_ I quickly remembered.

Dread seeped through my veins. Two nights from now I would have to sneak out into the woods and become the thing I hated most – a monster. My emotions always seemed more delicate those days right before the full moon. It wasn't anything serious, I was just more prone to acting…animalistic.

Renee had told me that over the next few years I would get a better hold of myself on those just-before and just-after days, up to a point where my mood and actions wouldn't change until I became the beast.

_I will have to stay home this first time._ I thought, and was surprised by the sadness I felt at the thought.

_I won't see Edward for three days._

The thought jumped into my mind before I could stop it and I berated myself instantly for it. _Our leagues are so different that they're practically different planets._ _Besides, it not like it matters – how can I date anyone why I can't even control myself? _I thought, almost gloomily, as I walked to my truck. My improved balance made the difference between walking to my truck and sliding uncontrollably to my truck. I like the first one much more – it was less embarrassing. There _were_ some perks here and there.

I was very careful as I drove to school, not wanting to wreck. Yet I couldn't help notice that my truck should be having much more trouble than it is. Its tires, sadly, aren't made for icy roads. Why is it driving so easily then? Even my improved senses couldn't make me drive this well.

When I parked – making sure to be a good distance from Edward's Volvo – I quickly slipped out and checked my tires.

Snow chains.

Charlie must have put on the snow chains while I was sleeping – I would have heard if he had done this while I was awake. It only made my heart ache though – I had thought about leaving him for Phoenix because _I_ was having problems.

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand to check for tears – thankfully there was none – I straightened back up, only to meet Edward's eyes. He was standing beside his Volvo, his sister Alice at his side. Both were watching me, but I only saw Edward and his golden eyes.

_He wants to kill you for some reason. His glare was as hateful as mine was that first day, now that I remember. He moved too fast the day we talked._ _And he looks like a natural hunter. He isn't human._ The empathy that hit me was so strong that it took my breath away. I gotten the pieces along the way, but never really put the pieces together. Edward Cullen wasn't human. He was something else, something supernatural like me. Not a werewolf – I sure as hell wasn't that beautiful – but he was something.

_But what other mythical creatures can there possibly be?_

I couldn't even answer my own question because a noise, a very wrong noise, jumped out at my ears. My head snapped up from where I had been staring at Edward to the road in front of me. Tyler Crowley, a boy from my lunch table, was turning the corner in his mom's mini van that I had heard him complain about for several days last week. He was being forced to drive til graduation, when he would get his own car.

And it was hitting the ice at a horrible angle right now, the van's weight and the sharp turn Tyler had tried to do not cooperating. At this angle…my werewolf mind had no trouble predicting what would happen.

_Jump!_ The beast, the voice of my wolf instincts, screamed.

I dove to my right at full speed, hoping against hope that it would slam into my truck and miss me, sprawled out in front the car next to it. But lady luck must have a vendetta against me because Tyler, having seen me in front of my truck a second before, tried to turn out of my way, towards the right.

I wouldn't be able to dive away this time. I managed to get to my hands and knees, bracing myself for the impact that I might survive – it would be up to my werewolf strength to protect me – when a white blur appeared in front of me like a wall. Two arms shot out from where Edward Cullen was, crouched in front of me, and the mini van met them full force.

But Edward Cullen really was a wall at that moment, for the van went no further. Screeching to a halt, I stared at him as he removed his palms from the side door, leaving a dent that my sharp eyes could distinguish as a pair of hands.

Edward turned around and met my eyes. His were full of worry, fear, and something else I couldn't figure out. I knew mine reflected the surprise I felt. OK, I was stronger in human form now, sure, but I couldn't stop out-of-control mini vans with my bare hands. I could only attain that level of power as a wolf. Not human.

Not human. Fear began to pound through my veins. Did Edward see the way I dove from the van, a blur in my own right? Did he suspect me as I suspected him? Would he kill me for what I was, possibly a rival creature?

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" Edward asked urgently. He scooted a few inches away from the van, my frantic eyes noticed.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as people began to scream and yell around me. Teachers were shouting instructions and students were swarming in closer and closer. We had only so much time to talk privately. And I needed to control myself. I would have to play a part to throw off any suspicions he had that I seen anything – the part of the traumatized girl who had just been through a second traumatizing experience – one that brought back bad memories – and wasn't taking it well.

I let my breathing speed up, almost dangerously. Shaking slightly, I let my hand twitch very subtly. Tears pricked my eyes and looked back up at Edward, letting my gaze appear unfocused and haunted. None of these things was very hard to do.

Edward's eyes widened in horror. He scooted close to me and grabbed my shaking hands in his own, obviously trying to comfort me.

For a second, a cold deeper than the snow around me surrounded my hands, chilling my bones; but at the same time, an electric shock seemed to course through my body, making my heart skip a beat. Even stronger, the beast snarled in fury and smashed into my skull, merging with my human side for a moment and making me jerk back and glare. Edward flinched.

But thanks to my acting my glare was off focus, aimed at something to the left of his head; I knew he noticed because his eyes snapped in that direction, thinking something was there, only to see the mini van. His eyes came back to me and, looking more worried than before, asked, "Bella, answer the question: are you alright?"

Still playing the traumatized girl having a flashback, I scooted farther away from him and shook my head 'no', as if I was trying to get away. I hoped it would suggest being surrounded by vicious gang members and their dogs.

The second Edward understood and believed what I portraying was the second the paramedics got to us. Two of them were on me in an instant, putting me on a stretcher and carrying me away. Forcing myself to go along with it, – I was truly fine, my extra clothing protecting me from harm when I dove – I got a glance of Edward talking to a paramedic who he obviously knew. I managed to listen in.

"I'm not hurt at all Brett but the girl, Bella, she doesn't look very well." Edward was saying, his tone of voice desperate. I inwardly smiled – he had bought my cover as any human would. However, that worry really got to me. I hadn't known he cared so much – or seemed to, at least. Had I played my part a little too well? I regretted tricking him horribly, but it had to be done. He couldn't suspect me like how I suspected him.

"I know you want to see her Edward – being in a car crash is a traumatic experience and people feel connections to those that went through such experiences with them – but Bella needs to get to the hospital. Especially so if she has internal bleeding, or a head injury. Now come with me Edward, you need to get to the hospital too." Brett, an EMT, said calmly.

It didn't calm Edward. "Brett, this is serious, I don't think–"

I couldn't hear any more as the truck started and took off for the hospital.

I stayed still and deathly silent throughout the whole ride, keeping up the shaking and internally thanking my pale skin for making my acting more convincing. The paramedics were giving me swift, full body check ups, looking for broken bones or internal bruising. Thanks to Edward, there was none.

We soon pulled up and the EMTs brought into an examination room. I waited in there alone while Tyler got x-rays taken. It took a while before it was my turn. Mine took much less time thanks to the fact that I wasn't limping or expressing pain in any of my bones.

It wasn't until I was in an examination room in the Emergency Cases section with Tyler – who wouldn't stop apologizing – that a doctor came in.

I had to admit that if I weren't already dazed, I would be now. Dr. Cullen, as his nametag read, was just as gorgeous as his foster kids were. Tall, blonde, and amazingly pale, his golden eyes made it plainly obvious that he was the same creature as his children were – and Edward was. It if wasn't for his soft smile I would have distrusted him immediately; but he just radiated a calm kindness that even I couldn't ignore.

"Hello," Dr. Cullen said, worried when he saw the condition we were both in – Tyler all bruised, bloodied, and shaken up, and me, with my distant, haunted teary eyes, pale face, and uncontrollably shaking body. "I've been told you too were part of a car crash today?" he asked.

Determined to trick even this doctor, I merely stared at him vacantly, nodding once before looking away. Tyler was looking at me with more regret and concern than I had ever seen on a person's face before. "I almost hit her – Edward Cullen pulled her out of the way – and she just went all…out of it, I suppose. Ouch, that stings!" Tyler had tried to move his hand and to wipe his eyes and the glass cuts on his palms and made contact with his skin.

Dr. Cullen looked between the two of us, deciding whom he wanted to check up on first. Before he could, the door unexpectedly opened and Edward Cullen came through, his worried gaze sliding first to his father and then to me. His face grew even more anxious.

"Edward?" Dr Cullen asked, his confusion sounding fake to my ears.

Edward looked away from me. "I told Brett I'd get a check up from you, but it seems your hands are full." Edward looked back in my direction and my heart picked up a bit. "Bella, you never answered my question. Are you OK?"

Honestly I was fine, though I was a bit shaken up seeing as I'm not emotionless. The rest however – that was faked. And my mom said I was a bad actor.

Still, I didn't want to appear insane here. Deciding to bring down the catatonia a notch, I let my eyes focus back into the world around me and banished the tears. I kept up the shaking.

"Edward?" I asked, fear obvious in my voice. And I was afraid. Would he wheel me off to some private room and kill me like his brother had said he wanted to? What monster could hate werewolves so much besides humans?

Edward, to my surprise, sighed in genuine relief. "Thank God you're finally responding. Are you OK?"

I felt three pairs of eyes on me, two of which that mattered more than the third. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine." I said, my voice just a whisper. For once in my act, I told the truth.

They didn't believe me. I could tell by the look both Cullens gave me. "Edward, why don't you take Bella into another examination room for me – she doesn't need to sit here while I take care of Mr. Crowley seeing as some of his wounds are pretty bloody."

For some reason I felt the two were communicating silently when Edward stared a moment before nodding. Edward walked over to me and helped me to my feet – this time by holding my elbow instead of grabbing my hand, I noticed – and led me out of the examination room. I followed obediently. The chill from his touch seeped through my clothes.

Halfway down a deserted hallway Edward stopped and swiveled to face me. His eyes examined my face, unrelenting. "Bella, are you sure you're alright?"

I wanted to smile, nod, and make all his worry go away, but I couldn't. Because right now Bella Swan wasn't supposed to be alright – she was supposed to be afraid and haunted and damaged.

So I shuddered slightly and sent him a weak glare. "I'm fine." I spat just as weakly.

Edward blinked in surprise before giving me a harsh look. "No, you are not. I saw your face before the paramedics came – you looked like you were staring at a monster, not a mini van." I didn't have to fake a flinch. He had said monster. "Bella, did you…were you remembering that night?"

I inwardly smiled in relief. My fear was useless – he had bought it. He suspected nothing. But seeing that I couldn't smile openly, I opted for looking away from him instead. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said childishly. I adapted my famous stubborn look.

Edward sighed but trudged on. "You are lying. I saw it in your eyes – you weren't in Forks, Washington laying on a frozen parking lot for a moment; you were in Phoenix, Arizona on a road being eaten alive by monsters."

And for a moment, I was. For a moment I had a legit flashback, and I sprawled on the ground, a huge black wolf towering over me with harsh yellow eyes before he lunged.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know how that effected you and – I didn't mean to be so harsh." Edward voice brought me back again and I was surprised by the feeling behind it. I looked into his golden eyes and suddenly the fact that I'd be hiding away for three full moon days seemed more depressing than ever.

"It's OK," I said truthfully, giving a small smile before I could stop it. "Memories are nothing – they're no where near as scary as the real thing." The haunted look was no longer faked. "Real life is so much worse."

And then I turned and walked away, back downstairs to the waiting room where my father surely was. I didn't need to be examined. I could hear Edward's protests behind me but he didn't give chase. But before I could stop myself I muttered – so foolish of me, I don't know how good his hearing is! – "And it was only one monster."

And I left Edward Cullen behind.

_~X~_

My dad was waiting for me downstairs in the waiting room, along with half the school. Not wanting to be stared at too much I immediately pushed Charlie outside and got into the cruiser. It felt like I was riding in a get-away car meant for a robber.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" Charlie asked urgently as soon as he we were going down the road. "What did the doctor say?"

I paused for a moment, determined not to fully lie to him. "I got x-rays, but nothing was broken. Dr. Cullen said that Tyler – the driver – that his injuries are a lot worse than mine, bloodier. Honestly dad, it reminds me too much of–" I purposely broke off from my purposely planted sentence, hoping he'd get the purposely unsubtle hint.

He did.

"Let's go home. You don't have to go to school for a while." Charlie said his face suddenly harder. The chief of police picked up the speed, going just a bit too fast.

I was impressed with my myself that night as I laid on my bed. I managed to do the impossible: survived a car accident, tricked Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen, and my dad into believing that the car accident had brought back my already fresh trauma, and gotten a viable excuse for not coming back to school til after the full moon.

But as I began to fall asleep that night, I couldn't help but remember Edward's face in the hallway. He had seemed so concerned, so…worried. As if it caused him pain to see me hurting, whether the pain was real or not. Both seemed to affect him so much and it just didn't make sense. Why would he care so much? Was his species always so sympathetic to the pains of others?

As I was drifting off, I couldn't help but notice a strange noise outside. It sounded like human footsteps, but humans didn't walk in the woods behind our house. I woke up instantly, sitting up as a shot of adrenaline forced me into the world of the living. The footsteps stopped.

I froze, a horror movie victim waiting for the monster to pass by or kill me. The footsteps abruptly took off into the forest. I sighed in relief, noticing they were too fast again, like a cheetah on steroids. But the danger was gone and so was the adrenaline that kept my eyes open.

I fell asleep that night with Edward ghosting behind me in my dreams.

Yah! Another done. It took a while, but it was because I couldn't get Bella to act the right way when she was tricking (none of my earlier copies fit right with me) so I had to rewrite a lot. And sophomore homework is excruciating!

Please review and thank you if you do!

~Sweevil Out!


End file.
